<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intrinsic by HanaritsuKrizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450621">Intrinsic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza'>HanaritsuKrizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance, and nino being so smitten with leader, ohmiya being sweet and soft and sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's intrinsic when Ohno and Nino are lying on the sofa together—their limbs entangling with each other and their body warmth mingling as one and the same; One of them is asleep and the other is keeping himself busy by relishing in the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intrinsic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Intrinsic (adj.):<br/>belonging naturally; instinctive; deep-seated</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Arashi members all know that Ohno Satoshi likes to sleep on the sofa. They also know that he doesn't mind it when Nino is there to sleep with him in the same sofa, so when Nino has forthrightly called dibs on J's sofa during the stay over, no one bats an eye lash as he pulled Ohno with him. Leader, all quiet and accepting, hasn't protested even when Nino has practically locked him in his embrace.</p><p>The temperature of the room is high enough that they require no blanket at all, and the faint buzz of J's heater gives off a strangely comfortable and pleasant atmosphere, like a natural fixture that makes up one's home. Other than that, the only thing that Nino can feel is Ohno and his presence that never fails to soothe, tranquilize and bring his soul in solace.</p><p>Just a moment ago, the two of them were still giggling like teenagers as Nino whispered sweet nothings to him and spilled his witticism. Truthfully, Nino is so content on doing just that for the whole night even though they need to sleep, for the five of them have another early start tomorrow. He loves Ohno's reactions that have been made on display due to the small amount of alcohol that he has consumed earlier; He loves hearing his high voice as it has transformed into a hearty laugh, he loves feeling the slight vibrations of his body as he has chuckled at Nino's words, he loves seeing his eyes crinkle in mirth and his lips cracking a smile. Nino can spend minutes and hours without break just with those alone, even his beloved gaming has lost its number one spot on Nino's ideal-way-to-waste-time list, but only by a small margin.</p><p>That, albeit, hasn't lasted for long because even though Ohno has reacted to everything, it's been so obvious that he is tired and about ready to doze off, Nino has been indisputably the only thing that has kept him awake, so he lets him sleep.</p><p>Currently, leader is trapped between Nino and the sofa's backrest. The expanse of the comfy furniture is sufficient for them, but a part of Ohno's body still has to lie on top of Nino and Nino has to latch on to Ohno's body to keep him in place. Though really, he won't deny that it's just an excuse so they can snuggle up more tightly considering the two of them are petite enough that they can still be comfortable lying sideways together. Still, when Ohno's head drops on Nino's shoulder and his left arm casually falls on Nino's middle, Nino disregards the compact space still available for him to scoot back and just drapes both of his arms on the small body on top him, one is possessively enveloped on Ohno's shoulder, drawing him even more closer, while the other remains on Ohno's waist.</p><p>Their body frames are similar, but Ohno is still shorter than him so Nino can fit him perfectly on his arms without straining himself. More importantly, this way, he is able to effortlessly breathe in the ingrained baby-like scent of his leader that has never really changed when ever or where ever. They don't know if it's from his cologne or his fabric softener or perhaps it's from the bath salts that he likes to use occasionally, but it's part of his natural charm like how Nino's moles are part of his natural appeal. Nino closes his eyes, takes a lengthy sniff and luxuriates in it; Ohno still smells so <em>so</em> good even after a long day.</p><p>The clock never stops from ticking and the sand from the hourglass is nearing its end. Nino knows he's wasting time that most of them are struggling to obtain, but sleep doesn't really concern him right now. He thinks of the present-day—their current situation, of how serene and precious the moment is and how it simply brings him in peace. He thinks of all the times when he has been yearning to do this and the future times that he plans to do it. He thinks of the things that he is willing to exchange, sacrifice and offer just to have a repeat of it.</p><p>He thinks of Ohno and all the words he likes to say, all the things he likes to do, and all the feelings that he likes to share with him.</p><p>He thinks and thinks and thinks and he becomes so lost in thought that he fails to notice that the person running on his mind without halting has opened his eyes and is now peering on him. He only realizes it when Ohno speaks and calls him out with his heavily sleep-leaden voice, "Nino."</p><p>Nino opens his eyes startlingly. He meets Ohno's gaze and hums a response, "Hm?" Their faces are about a mere centimeter apart from each other and Nino only has to tilt his head to plant a kiss on his leader's lips, and he is so enticed—so very tempted to do it as he grows conscious of the slender fingers that are leisurely rubbing abstract patterns on his side. But he decides to delay it a bit because Ohno apparently has something to say.</p><p>"Stop thinking about me and just sleep."</p><p>After Nino hears it and before he processes it, he closes the distance without a restrain and presses his lips to Ohno's. It's just a chaste kiss, a sweet contact that's light enough to overlook yet sincere enough to convey the meaning, and Nino smiles in it when he finds that Ohno isn't surprised at all.</p><p>He, however, is a bit surprised when he processes what Ohno has said. Not for the first time, he is astounded with what his leader is capable of. Sometimes, he can just tell when someone is thinking about him, much more when it's Nino. It's either Nino turns so apparent and obvious whenever he has Ohno in his mind or Ohno really possesses an instinct so accurate it's almost magical. Which ever is it, Nino likes to characterize it as them holding a connection that goes beyond one's understanding.</p><p>When they part, Ohno directs his attention on his face. He still looks like he wants to go back to sleep, but he is awake and pleased enough to keep his eyes open as he waits for Nino's reply. Through the entanglement of their legs, Ohno's foot finds the back of his ankle and caresses it, his chin is digging slightly on Nino's chest and his gaze is centralized on Nino's eyes alone. He gets distracted, causing him to contemplate on just kissing Ohno again.</p><p>He struggles a bit to form a reply, but when he sees the lazy yet heavenly beautiful smile grazing Ohno's lips which gives off an impression that he is just as satisfied as Nino is, a thought occurs to him right away.</p><p>"I can't help it, I love you too much to not think about you."</p><p>It takes Ohno a few abiding seconds to absorb it and when he does, he deliberately turns away from Nino and murmurs, "So sappy."</p><p>Nino only captures a glimpse of a discernible blush forming on his cheeks before Ohno has hidden his face, but that's fine, for he can clearly feel the stretch of Ohno's lips—formed in a wide smile and pressed precisely on his chest as if it's Ohno's purpose to let Nino catch it.</p><p>He lets out a chuckle, embraces Ohno even more tightly, and hopes that this moment is only one of the many treasured moments that they will have in the future.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>-krizza-</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, finally, i have an ohmiya fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>